


ʙᴇsᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs  - amber - Wattpad

by multiplekim18



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplekim18/pseuds/multiplekim18
Summary: None





	ʙᴇsᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs  - amber - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> None

 

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

ʙᴇsᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs - amber - Wattpad

 

 

 

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

 

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

 

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

 

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

 

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

 

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

  


  * [ ](https://my.w.tt/?nextUrl=/story/164636214?_branch_match_id=link-585081895105558867&utm_content=share_writing&utm_medium=link&utm_source=ios&wp_originator=bAVbHx2QFYXrdhGCeEOJkkR4wasMwQ2PxSeMgeccs5LOFGhZhsL%2B2m3wZbrUFz69jJVBbNFdWNtj6Z5IIVHgwEo%2FHwtPuyGxXujKu5n3R4hrb8Pe%2BwfOG%2FOZ9A6c%2FGSi&wp_page=create_story_details&wp_uname=multiplekim18)
  * [Discover ](https://my.w.tt/F83CT1oQnR#)

    * Discover
    * [Action](https://my.w.tt/stories/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Random](https://my.w.tt/stories/random)
    * [Adventure](https://my.w.tt/stories/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://my.w.tt/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://my.w.tt/stories/romance)
    * [Anime](https://my.w.tt/stories/anime)
    * [Humor](https://my.w.tt/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://my.w.tt/stories/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://my.w.tt/stories/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://my.w.tt/stories/shortstory)
    * [ChickLit](https://my.w.tt/stories/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://my.w.tt/stories/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://my.w.tt/stories/spiritual)
    * [Creepypasta](https://my.w.tt/stories/creepypasta)
    * [Mystery](https://my.w.tt/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://my.w.tt/stories/diverselit)
    * [Newadult](https://my.w.tt/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://my.w.tt/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Urban](https://my.w.tt/stories/urban)
    * [Fantasy](https://my.w.tt/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://my.w.tt/stories/paranormal)
    * [Vampire](https://my.w.tt/stories/vampire)
    * [General Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/generalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://my.w.tt/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://my.w.tt/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [The Featured List](https://my.w.tt/featured/551324301)
    * [Millennials & Mayhem](https://my.w.tt/featured/688776175)
    * [Saturn Needs Sequels](https://my.w.tt/featured/703389905)
    * [All Sorts Of Shorts](https://my.w.tt/featured/703230123)
    * [@MCRomances's Picks](https://my.w.tt/featured/703226425)
    * [Travel](https://my.w.tt/featured/689749906)
    * [#PlanetOrPlastic](https://my.w.tt/featured/702877658)

  * [ Create ](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks)
  * [Community ](https://my.w.tt/F83CT1oQnR#)

    * [Community](https://wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Wattys ](https://my.w.tt/awards)
    * [Writing Contests](https://my.w.tt/go/writing-contests/)
    * [Writers](https://my.w.tt/writers)
    * [#JustWriteIt](https://my.w.tt/takethepledge)







  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://my.w.tt/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F164636214%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-585081895105558867%26utm_content%3Dshare_writing%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dios%26wp_originator%3DbAVbHx2QFYXrdhGCeEOJkkR4wasMwQ2PxSeMgeccs5LOFGhZhsL%252B2m3wZbrUFz69jJVBbNFdWNtj6Z5IIVHgwEo%252FHwtPuyGxXujKu5n3R4hrb8Pe%252BwfOG%252FOZ9A6c%252FGSi%26wp_page%3Dcreate_story_details%26wp_uname%3Dmultiplekim18)   
[Sign Up](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F164636214%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-585081895105558867%26utm_content%3Dshare_writing%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dios%26wp_originator%3DbAVbHx2QFYXrdhGCeEOJkkR4wasMwQ2PxSeMgeccs5LOFGhZhsL%252B2m3wZbrUFz69jJVBbNFdWNtj6Z5IIVHgwEo%252FHwtPuyGxXujKu5n3R4hrb8Pe%252BwfOG%252FOZ9A6c%252FGSi%26wp_page%3Dcreate_story_details%26wp_uname%3Dmultiplekim18)   


# ʙᴇsᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs 

  
  
13 Reads   
  
1 Vote   
4 Part Story   


  


  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/multiplekim18)   
**By[multiplekim18](https://my.w.tt/user/multiplekim18)**   
  
Ongoing -  Updated 11 hours ago  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F164636214-%25CA%2599%25E1%25B4%2587s%25E1%25B4%259B-%25D2%2593%25CA%2580%25C9%25AA%25E1%25B4%2587%25C9%25B4%25E1%25B4%2585s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%CA%99%E1%B4%87s%E1%B4%9B+%D2%93%CA%80%C9%AA%E1%B4%87%C9%B4%E1%B4%85s++%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F164636214-%25CA%2599%25E1%25B4%2587s%25E1%25B4%259B-%25D2%2593%25CA%2580%25C9%25AA%25E1%25B4%2587%25C9%25B4%25E1%25B4%2585s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F164636214-256-k623722.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Rule+number+1%3A+Never+fall+in+love+with+your+bestfriend...%0D+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++THE+END&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F164636214-%25CA%2599%25E1%25B4%2587s%25E1%25B4%259B-%25D2%2593%25CA%2580%25C9%25AA%25E1%25B4%2587%25C9%25B4%25E1%25B4%2585s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D164636214&caption=%3Cb%3E%CA%99%E1%B4%87s%E1%B4%9B+%D2%93%CA%80%C9%AA%E1%B4%87%C9%B4%E1%B4%85s+%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F164636214-%25CA%2599%25E1%25B4%2587s%25E1%25B4%259B-%25D2%2593%25CA%2580%25C9%25AA%25E1%25B4%2587%25C9%25B4%25E1%25B4%2585s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%0A%0ARule+number+1%3A+Never+fall+in+love+with+your+bestfriend...%0D+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++THE+END&tags=null%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F164636214-%25CA%2599%25E1%25B4%2587s%25E1%25B4%259B-%25D2%2593%25CA%2580%25C9%25AA%25E1%25B4%2587%25C9%25B4%25E1%25B4%2585s&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F164636214-%25CA%2599%25E1%25B4%2587s%25E1%25B4%259B-%25D2%2593%25CA%2580%25C9%25AA%25E1%25B4%2587%25C9%25B4%25E1%25B4%2585s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)

  


  * [ Embed Story ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/164636214)
  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F164636214-%25CA%2599%25E1%25B4%2587s%25E1%25B4%259B-%25D2%2593%25CA%2580%25C9%25AA%25E1%25B4%2587%25C9%25B4%25E1%25B4%2585s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=%CA%99%E1%B4%87s%E1%B4%9B%20%D2%93%CA%80%C9%AA%E1%B4%87%C9%B4%E1%B4%85s%20&body=%CA%99%E1%B4%87s%E1%B4%9B%20%D2%93%CA%80%C9%AA%E1%B4%87%C9%B4%E1%B4%85s%20%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F164636214-%25CA%2599%25E1%25B4%2587s%25E1%25B4%259B-%25D2%2593%25CA%2580%25C9%25AA%25E1%25B4%2587%25C9%25B4%25E1%25B4%2585s%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)



  
[Read](https://my.w.tt/643042198-%CA%99%E1%B4%87s%E1%B4%9B-%D2%93%CA%80%C9%AA%E1%B4%87%C9%B4%E1%B4%85s)




  
New Reading List  


 

## 
    
    
    Rule number 1: Never fall in love with your bestfriend...
                                                   
                                                         THE END

  * bestfriends

  * blackpink

  * highschool

  * jenniekim

  * kpop

  * siblings

  * âu




  * [Recent Comments](https://my.w.tt/F83CT1oQnR#)
  * [Table of Contents](https://my.w.tt/F83CT1oQnR#)
  * [Details](https://my.w.tt/F83CT1oQnR#)



No comments listed yet.

Get notified when **ʙᴇsᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs** is updated

Continue with FacebookContinue

Continue with GoogleContinue

OR

  
Username

  


  
Email

  


  
Password

  
  


  
Birthday   
  


  
Month

Month  
January  
February  
March  
April  
May  
June  
July  
August  
September  
October  
November  
December

  


  
Day

Day  
1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8  
9  
10  
11  
12  
13  
14  
15  
16  
17  
18  
19  
20  
21  
22  
23  
24  
25  
26  
27  
28  
29  
30  
31

  


  
Year

Year  
2018  
2017  
2016  
2015  
2014  
2013  
2012  
2011  
2010  
2009  
2008  
2007  
2006  
2005  
2004  
2003  
2002  
2001  
2000  
1999  
1998  
1997  
1996  
1995  
1994  
1993  
1992  
1991  
1990  
1989  
1988  
1987  
1986  
1985  
1984  
1983  
1982  
1981  
1980  
1979  
1978  
1977  
1976  
1975  
1974  
1973  
1972  
1971  
1970  
1969  
1968  
1967  
1966  
1965  
1964  
1963  
1962  
1961  
1960  
1959  
1958  
1957  
1956  
1955  
1954  
1953  
1952  
1951  
1950  
1949  
1948  
1947  
1946  
1945  
1944  
1943  
1942  
1941  
1940  
1939  
1938  
1937  
1936  
1935  
1934  
1933  
1932  
1931  
1930  
1929  
1928  
1927  
1926  
1925  
1924  
1923  
1922  
1921  
1920  
1919

  


By clicking below, you agree to Wattpad's [Terms of Service](https://my.w.tt/terms) and [Privacy Policy](https://my.w.tt/privacy).

  
[Already a Wattpad member? Log In](https://my.w.tt/login?nextUrl=/story/164636214?_branch_match_id=link-585081895105558867&utm_content=share_writing&utm_medium=link&utm_source=ios&wp_originator=bAVbHx2QFYXrdhGCeEOJkkR4wasMwQ2PxSeMgeccs5LOFGhZhsL%2B2m3wZbrUFz69jJVBbNFdWNtj6Z5IIVHgwEo%2FHwtPuyGxXujKu5n3R4hrb8Pe%2BwfOG%2FOZ9A6c%2FGSi&wp_page=create_story_details&wp_uname=multiplekim18)   


window.addEventListener('DOMContentLoaded', function() {window.wattpad.utils.loadHbAd({placements: {'storylanding_top-1540734395521': {siteId: 1025452,networkId: 9660, zoneId: 185196, adTypes: {"5":[300,250]},htSlotName: 'storylanding_top', targeting: {"storyRating":1,"category":6,"language":1,"storyId":"164636214"}}}});}, {once:true});

  
  
# **576** in **bestfriends**   
[See all rankings](https://www.wattpad.com/story/164636214-%CA%99%E1%B4%87s%E1%B4%9B-%D2%93%CA%80%C9%AA%E1%B4%87%C9%B4%E1%B4%85s/rankings)   


  
  
[ Report this story ](https://my.w.tt/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F164636214%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-585081895105558867%26utm_content%3Dshare_writing%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dios%26wp_originator%3DbAVbHx2QFYXrdhGCeEOJkkR4wasMwQ2PxSeMgeccs5LOFGhZhsL%252B2m3wZbrUFz69jJVBbNFdWNtj6Z5IIVHgwEo%252FHwtPuyGxXujKu5n3R4hrb8Pe%252BwfOG%252FOZ9A6c%252FGSi%26wp_page%3Dcreate_story_details%26wp_uname%3Dmultiplekim18)   


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/164422224-symbrock-fic)

[ Symbrock Fic By ChaylynnLuvasYew 371 19 6
    
    
    Its smut. Okay? You want a synopsis? Eddie's in denial that he frickin loves tendrils up his ass. Enjoy?

](https://my.w.tt/story/164422224-symbrock-fic)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/164655230-and-you-become-my-dawn)

[ And You Become My Dawn By Nakuulsurbhi 4.2K 1K 339
    
    
    This is entirely different. shivaay  is a 27 years old , broken  soul due to haunted dark incidents in his life, due to one incident, his whole life changes upside down, he blames himself as an unfortunate guy, and but he is a doctor. Annika (25years)  is only daughter in her family, an apple eye of her parents and completed her degree in Fashion Designing course but due to bitter relationship, she decides to further her MBA studies in abroad.
            Somehow, fate brings them to get married..
            What happens next???

](https://my.w.tt/story/164655230-and-you-become-my-dawn)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/163962613-i-am-him-z-s-bdsm)

[ I am Him. \\\Z.S bdsm//  By bitchy_zarry 4.6K 375 498
    
    
    Zayn Malik , the popular student who is a submissive to a special SOMEONE, bullies that special someone without knowing that he is the dominant he submits to. 
            What does the future hold for them ?

](https://my.w.tt/story/163962613-i-am-him-z-s-bdsm)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/164342840-lavender-dreams)

[ lavender dreams By louistomlinsonkink 5K 878 586
    
    
    "My alarm never went off and I slept in. I fell into a recycling bin."
            "How am I not surprised?"
            "This tall man helped me out. I didn't really get to look at him for long but from what I saw, he was good looking."
            OR
            Louis is an outgoing person that goes to school for educational psychology and Harry is a biology major who happen to run into each other... a lot.

](https://my.w.tt/story/164342840-lavender-dreams)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/164601495-aurantiaco)

[ Aurantiaco By Zambulocas 29.8K 2K 1.7K
    
    
    Después de muchos años los caminos de Luis y Aitana vuelven a cruzarse y todo resultará más complicado de lo previsto cuando Lola se suma a la ecuación. ¿Conseguirán superar sus diferencias y hacer frente a las desventajas del destino?

](https://my.w.tt/story/164601495-aurantiaco)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/163156052-titanium-%E2%80%A2%E2%80%A2%E2%80%A2-andy-strucker)

[ Titanium ••• Andy Strucker By ViolaBlack17 7.8K 213 26
    
    
    With a drunk mother, an ignorant step brother and mutant powers, Ivee Reeves felt pretty much alone in a world where mutants are hated and hunted.
            That is until she saved her best friend from falling out of a tree.
            Andy Strucker is a bit of a loner. He gets bullied just for being.
            He felt pretty much alone in the world.
            That is until he tore apart the school gym.
            Now Andy, Ivee and his family are on the run from Sentinel Services and are in hiding with the Mutant Underground.
            •
            •
            •
            •
            •
            Andy Strucker X Female OC
            I own Ivee and her story arc.
            Started: 30/09/18
            Finished: 18/10/18
            The Gifted

](https://my.w.tt/story/163156052-titanium-%E2%80%A2%E2%80%A2%E2%80%A2-andy-strucker)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/164803061-full-circle-by-tetsurashian)

[ Full circle By tetsurashian By Apollo_venus 1.1K 77 7
    
    
    Harry and Tom's souls are tied together. Which is why they're in this endless loop of rebirth. At some point, they stopped caring and just started fucking with people. 
            Moving from live to live. Some awkward moments and funny situations. Living as girls and, father and son. Come and see their adventures.
            I do not own this story. 
            Write by •tetsurashian• on fanfiction.net.

](https://my.w.tt/story/164803061-full-circle-by-tetsurashian)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/164723762-kamen-riders-of-dxd)

[ Kamen Riders Of DxD By Kazuken17 1.4K 34 79
    
    
    A young man has been transported to DxD world after he got an accidents on his way home from Toku Convention. When he wake up, he is on another world. A world he familiar with, High School DxD. Not only he waking up only with Build Driver along with Gold Rabbit and Silver Dragon, he also has Katsuragi Takumi inside his mind to guide him and both of them call themselves, Kamen Rider Enigma

](https://my.w.tt/story/164723762-kamen-riders-of-dxd)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/164334615-hood-hysteria-oscar-diaz)

[ Hood Hysteria | Oscar Diaz By LinaiWolf 36.1K 3.3K 2K
    
    
    Sequel to hood fever.
            You gave me your word and said you loved me, and that you'd never let me go
            So I said if we find that the world ends tomorrow
            I would be content knowing that your lips
            Were the last that I touched with my own.
            Oscar Diaz
            Cesar Diaz
            Ruby Martinez
            Monse finnie
            Jamal turner

](https://my.w.tt/story/164334615-hood-hysteria-oscar-diaz)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/164337385-my-shot-camren)

[ My Shot (Camren) By allabout_gaylife 3.4K 353 83
    
    
    Lauren Jauregui was 17 years old when her son was born. She had to finish school, work a part time job, and care for her son all on her own. Now, 12 years later and her son is entering middle school, she owns her own business and her life is finally on track.
            The only thing off track is her love life. She can't seem to ever find the right person. When people find out she has a son, they leave or act awkwardly. Or even become jerks. Lauren thought she'd never find happiness again.
            Then enter her son's middle school music teacher, Camila Cabello. She was everything Lauren could ever want in a partner. Sweet, good with kids, a music enthusiast, smart, funny and beautiful. But also, her son's teacher. Lauren can't seem to find it in her to go for it as she doesn't want to make things awkward for her son. 
            Will she change her tune? Will her son fight for her happiness? Will Lauren take the shot?
            AU
            Camila Tops

](https://my.w.tt/story/164337385-my-shot-camren)  


window.addEventListener('DOMContentLoaded', function() {window.wattpad.utils.loadHbAd({placements: {'storylanding_bottom-1540734395522': {siteId: 1025452,networkId: 9660, zoneId: 185197, adTypes: {"4":[728,90]},htSlotName: 'storylanding_bottom', targeting: {"storyRating":1,"category":6,"language":1,"storyId":"164636214"}}}});}, {once:true});

  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://my.w.tt/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://my.w.tt/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://my.w.tt/about)
  * [Writers](https://my.w.tt/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://my.w.tt/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://my.w.tt/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2018 Wattpad



 

window.prefetched = {"story.164636214.recent-comments":{"data":{"total":0,"comments":[]}},"group.164636214.similar":{"data":[{"id":"164422224","title":"Symbrock Fic","voteCount":19,"readCount":371,"commentCount":6,"user":{"name":"ChaylynnLuvasYew","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/ChaylynnLuvasYew.128.116652.jpg"},"description":"Its smut. Okay? You want a synopsis? Eddie's in denial that he frickin loves tendrils up his ass. Enjoy?","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/164422224-256-k244554.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/164422224-symbrock-fic","numParts":1},{"id":"164655230","title":"And You Become My Dawn","voteCount":1068,"readCount":4225,"commentCount":339,"user":{"name":"Nakuulsurbhi","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Nakuulsurbhi.128.593553.jpg"},"description":"This is entirely different. shivaay is a 27 years old , broken soul due to haunted dark incidents in his life, due to one incident, his whole life changes upside down, he blames himself as an unfortunate guy, and but he is a doctor. Annika (25years) is only daughter in her family, an apple eye of her parents and completed her degree in Fashion Designing course but due to bitter relationship, she decides to further her MBA studies in abroad.\n\nSomehow, fate brings them to get married..\n\nWhat happens next???","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/164655230-256-k19531.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/164655230-and-you-become-my-dawn","numParts":12},{"id":"163962613","title":"I am Him. \\\\\\\Z.S bdsm// ","voteCount":375,"readCount":4619,"commentCount":498,"user":{"name":"bitchy_zarry","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/bitchy_zarry.128.606649.jpg"},"description":"Zayn Malik , the popular student who is a submissive to a special SOMEONE, bullies that special someone without knowing that he is the dominant he submits to. \n\n\nWhat does the future hold for them ?","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/163962613-256-k523749.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/163962613-i-am-him-z-s-bdsm","numParts":12},{"id":"164342840","title":"lavender dreams","voteCount":878,"readCount":5006,"commentCount":586,"user":{"name":"louistomlinsonkink","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/louistomlinsonkink.128.846966.jpg"},"description":"\"My alarm never went off and I slept in. I fell into a recycling bin.\"\n\n\"How am I not surprised?\"\n\n\"This tall man helped me out. I didn't really get to look at him for long but from what I saw, he was good looking.\"\n\nOR\n\nLouis is an outgoing person that goes to school for educational psychology and Harry is a biology major who happen to run into each other... a lot.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/164342840-256-k599717.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/164342840-lavender-dreams","numParts":21},{"id":"164601495","title":"Aurantiaco","voteCount":2034,"readCount":29876,"commentCount":1747,"user":{"name":"Zambulocas","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Zambulocas.128.602771.jpg"},"description":"Después de muchos años los caminos de Luis y Aitana vuelven a cruzarse y todo resultará más complicado de lo previsto cuando Lola se suma a la ecuación. ¿Conseguirán superar sus diferencias y hacer frente a las desventajas del destino?","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/164601495-256-k592793.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/164601495-aurantiaco","numParts":15},{"id":"163156052","title":"Titanium ••• Andy Strucker","voteCount":213,"readCount":7864,"commentCount":26,"user":{"name":"ViolaBlack17","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/ViolaBlack17.128.738750.jpg"},"description":"With a drunk mother, an ignorant step brother and mutant powers, Ivee Reeves felt pretty much alone in a world where mutants are hated and hunted.\n\nThat is until she saved her best friend from falling out of a tree.\n\nAndy Strucker is a bit of a loner. He gets bullied just for being.\nHe felt pretty much alone in the world.\n\nThat is until he tore apart the school gym.\n\nNow Andy, Ivee and his family are on the run from Sentinel Services and are in hiding with the Mutant Underground.\n•\n•\n•\n•\n•\nAndy Strucker X Female OC\nI own Ivee and her story arc.\nStarted: 30/09/18\nFinished: 18/10/18\nThe Gifted","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/163156052-256-k658492.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/163156052-titanium-%E2%80%A2%E2%80%A2%E2%80%A2-andy-strucker","numParts":25},{"id":"164803061","title":"Full circle By tetsurashian","voteCount":77,"readCount":1128,"commentCount":7,"user":{"name":"Apollo_venus","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Apollo_venus.128.67660.jpg"},"description":"Harry and Tom's souls are tied together. Which is why they're in this endless loop of rebirth. At some point, they stopped caring and just started fucking with people. \n\nMoving from live to live. Some awkward moments and funny situations. Living as girls and, father and son. Come and see their adventures.\n\nI do not own this story. \n\nWrite by •tetsurashian• on fanfiction.net.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/164803061-256-k848361.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/164803061-full-circle-by-tetsurashian","numParts":25},{"id":"164723762","title":"Kamen Riders Of DxD","voteCount":34,"readCount":1419,"commentCount":79,"user":{"name":"Kazuken17","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Kazuken17.128.509260.jpg"},"description":"A young man has been transported to DxD world after he got an accidents on his way home from Toku Convention. When he wake up, he is on another world. A world he familiar with, High School DxD. Not only he waking up only with Build Driver along with Gold Rabbit and Silver Dragon, he also has Katsuragi Takumi inside his mind to guide him and both of them call themselves, Kamen Rider Enigma","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/164723762-256-k711468.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/164723762-kamen-riders-of-dxd","numParts":17},{"id":"164334615","title":"Hood Hysteria | Oscar Diaz","voteCount":3330,"readCount":36169,"commentCount":2075,"user":{"name":"LinaiWolf","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/LinaiWolf.128.451216.jpg"},"description":"Sequel to hood fever.\n\n\nYou gave me your word and said you loved me, and that you'd never let me go\nSo I said if we find that the world ends tomorrow\nI would be content knowing that your lips\nWere the last that I touched with my own.\n\nOscar Diaz\nCesar Diaz\nRuby Martinez\nMonse finnie\nJamal turner","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/164334615-256-k369380.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/164334615-hood-hysteria-oscar-diaz","numParts":195},{"id":"164337385","title":"My Shot (Camren)","voteCount":353,"readCount":3459,"commentCount":83,"user":{"name":"allabout_gaylife","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/allabout_gaylife.128.302036.jpg"},"description":"Lauren Jauregui was 17 years old when her son was born. She had to finish school, work a part time job, and care for her son all on her own. Now, 12 years later and her son is entering middle school, she owns her own business and her life is finally on track.\n\nThe only thing off track is her love life. She can't seem to ever find the right person. When people find out she has a son, they leave or act awkwardly. Or even become jerks. Lauren thought she'd never find happiness again.\n\nThen enter her son's middle school music teacher, Camila Cabello. She was everything Lauren could ever want in a partner. Sweet, good with kids, a music enthusiast, smart, funny and beautiful. But also, her son's teacher. Lauren can't seem to find it in her to go for it as she doesn't want to make things awkward for her son. \n\nWill she change her tune? Will her son fight for her happiness? Will Lauren take the shot?\n\nAU\nCamila Tops","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/164337385-256-k369475.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/164337385-my-shot-camren","numParts":11}]}};

 

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"CLIENT_METRICS":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM":true,"BROWSE_FOR_ALL":true,"CONTENT_ORG":true,"HOT_LIST_RANKING":true,"NEW_LANDING":true,"INDEXEXCHANGE_HB_WRAPPER":true,"EMBED":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"INACTIVE_STORIES":false,"NEW_INBOX":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"ONBOARDING_REDESIGN":false,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"NEW_USER_SETTINGS":false,"PAID_CONTENT":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"SPIELBERGO":false,"INBOX":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false,"WATTCON_BANNER":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"forceAgeInput":{"key":"9a2f57258f257f15ab924c31b9c56495c7cbf2b6","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"downloadbannerbehaviour":{"key":"23256275b9114c632b60d68d6301dff44f44cd17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"newLanding":{"key":"160f762ac1438f2f27726ef41cd358d4039d2b17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"newLandingMobile":{"key":"ccc3fbf9daaa1d8b2eb405a5635a83b09da8014f","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"mobileWebAdFrequency":{"key":"a6b83afdeb6bb4d96a852b29f000d6ea77c3dca1","variation":"introduce_top","status":"active"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S. and Canada, please contact 1-800-273-TALK (8255).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.supportedHbUnits = {"desktop":{"storylanding":{"mediumrect":"storylanding_top","leaderboard":"storylanding_bottom"},"reading":{"mediumrect_top":["readingshort_top","unit_not_found","readingshort_top_loggedout","unit_not_found"],"rightrail_top":["unit_not_found","readinglong_top","unit_not_found","readinglong_top_loggedout"],"leaderboard":["readingshort_bottom","readinglong_bottom","readingshort_bottom_loggedout","readinglong_bottom_loggedout"],"mediumrect_mid":["unit_not_found","readinglong_mid","unit_not_found","readinglong_mid_loggedout"],"rightrail_comments":["readingshort_comments","readinglong_comments","readingshort_comments_loggedout","readinglong_comments_loggedout"]}},"mobile":{"storylanding":{"leaderboard_mobile":"storylanding_bottom_mweb"},"reading":{"banner_mweb":["readingshort_bottom_mweb","readinglong_bottom_mweb","readingshort_bottom_mweb_loggedout","readinglong_bottom_mweb_loggedout"],"mediumrect_top_mweb":["unit_not_found","readinglong_mid_mweb","unit_not_found","readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb"]}}};

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

 

window.dependencyFailure = false;

 

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

 

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

 

!function(t){"object"==typeof exports?module.exports=t():"function"==typeof define&&define.amd?define(t):"undefined"!=typeof window?window.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof self&&(self.Promise=t())}(function(){return function t(e,n,o){function r(u,c){if(!n[u]){if(!e[u]){var s="function"==typeof require&&requireif(!c&&s)return s(u,!0);if(i)return i(u,!0);throw new Error("Cannot find module '"+u+"'")}var f=n[u]={exports:{}};e[u][0].call(f.exports,function(t){var n=e[u][1][t];return r(n||t)},f,f.exports,t,e,n,o)}return n[u].exports}for(var i="function"==typeof require&&require,u=0;u<o.length;u++)r(o[u]);return r}({1:[function(t,e,n){var o=t("../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection"),r=o(t("../lib/Promise"));e.exports="undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=r:"undefined"!=typeof self?self.Promise=r:r},{"../lib/Promise":2,"../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection":4}],2:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){return t("./makePromise")({scheduler:new(t("./Scheduler"))(t("./env").asap)})})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"./Scheduler":3,"./env":5,"./makePromise":7}],3:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){this._async=t,this._running=!1,this._queue=this,this._queueLen=0,this._afterQueue={},this._afterQueueLen=0;var e=this;this.drain=function(){e._drain()}}return t.prototype.enqueue=function(t){this._queue[this._queueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.afterQueue=function(t){this._afterQueue[this._afterQueueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.run=function(){this._running||(this._running=!0,this._async(this.drain))},t.prototype._drain=function(){for(var t=0;t<this._queueLen;++t)this._queue[t].run(),this._queue[t]=void 0;for(this._queueLen=0,this._running=!1,t=0;t<this._afterQueueLen;++t)this._afterQueue[t].run(),this._afterQueue[t]=void 0;this._afterQueueLen=0},t})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],4:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){function e(t){throw t}function n(){}var o=t("../env").setTimer,r=t("../format");return function(t){function i(t){t.handled||(p.push(t),h("Potentially unhandled rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatError(t.value)))}function u(t){var e=p.indexOf(t);e>=0&&(p.splice(e,1),a("Handled previous rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatObject(t.value)))}function c(t,e){l.push(t,e),null===d&&(d=o(s,0))}function s(){for(d=null;l.length>0;)l.shift()(l.shift())}var f,h=n,a=n;"undefined"!=typeof console&&(f=console,h=void 0!==f.error?function(t){f.error(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)},a=void 0!==f.info?function(t){f.info(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)}),t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=function(t){c(i,t)},t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=function(t){c(u,t)},t.onFatalRejection=function(t){c(e,t.value)};var l=[],p=[],d=null;return t}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"../env":5,"../format":6}],5:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){var e,n="undefined"!=typeof setTimeout&&setTimeout,o=function(t,e){return setTimeout(t,e)},r=function(t){return clearTimeout(t)},i=function(t){return n(t,0)};if(function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&"[object process]"===Object.prototype.toString.call(process)}())i=function(t){return process.nextTick(t)};else if(e=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof MutationObserver&&MutationObserver||"undefined"!=typeof WebKitMutationObserver&&WebKitMutationObserver}())i=function(t){function e(){var t=n;n=void 0,t()}var n,o=document.createTextNode("");new t(e).observe(o,{characterData:!0});var r=0;return function(t){n=t,o.data=r^=1}}(e);else if(!n){var u=t,c=u("vertx");o=function(t,e){return c.setTimer(e,t)},r=c.cancelTimer,i=c.runOnLoop||c.runOnContext}return{setTimer:o,clearTimer:r,asap:i}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{}],6:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){var n="object"==typeof t&&null!==t&&(t.stack||t.message)?t.stack||t.message:e(t);return t instanceof Error?n:n+" (WARNING: non-Error used)"}function e(t){var e=String(t);return"[object Object]"===e&&"undefined"!=typeof JSON&&(e=n(t,e)),e}function n(t,e){try{return JSON.stringify(t)}catch(t){return e}}return{formatError:t,formatObject:e,tryStringify:n}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],7:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){return function(t){function e(t,e){this._handler=t===_?e:n(t)}function n(t){function e(t){r.resolve(t)}function n(t){r.reject(t)}function o(t){r.notify(t)}var r=new b;try{t(e,n,o)}catch(t){n(t)}return r}function o(t){return S(t)?t:new e(_,new x(y(t)))}function r(t){return new e(_,new x(new E(t)))}function i(){return tt}function u(){return new e(_,new b)}function c(t,e){return new e(_,new b(t.receiver,t.join().context))}function s(t){return h(K,null,t)}function f(t,e){return h(F,t,e)}function h(t,n,o){function r(e,r,u){u.resolved||a(o,i,e,t(n,r,e),u)}function i(t,e,n){h[t]=e,0==--f&&n.become(new C(h))}for(var u,c="function"==typeof n?r:i,s=new b,f=o.length>>>0,h=new Array(f),l=0;l<o.length&&!s.resolved;++l)u=o[l],void 0!==u||l in o?a(o,c,l,u,s):--f;return 0===f&&s.become(new C(h)),new e(_,s)}function a(t,e,n,o,r){if(U(o)){var i=m(o),u=i.state();0===u?i.fold(e,n,void 0,r):u>0?e(n,i.value,r):(r.become(i),l(t,n+1,i))}else e(n,o,r)}function l(t,e,n){for(var o=e;o<t.length;++o)p(y(t[o]),n)}function p(t,e){if(t!==e){var n=t.state();0===n?t.visit(t,void 0,t._unreport):n<0&&t._unreport()}}function d(t){return"object"!=typeof t||null===t?r(new TypeError("non-iterable passed to race()")):0===t.length?i():1===t.length?o(t[0]):v(t)}function v(t){var n,o,r,i=new b;for(n=0;n<t.length;++n)if(void 0!==(o=t[n])||n in t){if(r=y(o),0!==r.state()){i.become(r),l(t,n+1,r);break}r.visit(i,i.resolve,i.reject)}return new e(_,i)}function y(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():U(t)?j(t):new C(t)}function m(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():j(t)}function j(t){try{var e=t.then;return"function"==typeof e?new g(e,t):new C(t)}catch(t){return new E(t)}}function _(){}function w(){}function b(t,n){e.createContext(this,n),this.consumers=void 0,this.receiver=t,this.handler=void 0,this.resolved=!1}function x(t){this.handler=t}function g(t,e){b.call(this),B.enqueue(new Q(t,e,this))}function C(t){e.createContext(this),this.value=t}function E(t){e.createContext(this),this.id=++Z,this.value=t,this.handled=!1,this.reported=!1,this._report()}function q(t,e){this.rejection=t,this.context=e}function P(t){this.rejection=t}function R(){return new E(new TypeError("Promise cycle"))}function O(t,e){this.continuation=t,this.handler=e}function T(t,e){this.handler=e,this.value=t}function Q(t,e,n){this._then=t,this.thenable=e,this.resolver=n}function L(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(e,n,o,r)}catch(t){o(t)}}function k(t,e,n,o){this.f=t,this.z=e,this.c=n,this.to=o,this.resolver=Y,this.receiver=this}function S(t){return t instanceof e}function U(t){return("object"==typeof t||"function"==typeof t)&&null!==t}function H(t,n,o,r){if("function"!=typeof t)return r.become(n);e.enterContext(n),W(t,n.value,o,r),e.exitContext()}function N(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.become(o);e.enterContext(o),z(t,n,o.value,r,i),e.exitContext()}function M(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.notify(n);e.enterContext(o),A(t,n,r,i),e.exitContext()}function F(t,e,n){try{return t(e,n)}catch(t){return r(t)}}function W(t,e,n,o){try{o.become(y(t.call(n,e)))}catch(t){o.become(new E(t))}}function z(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(o,e,n,r)}catch(t){r.become(new E(t))}}function A(t,e,n,o){try{o.notify(t.call(n,e))}catch(t){o.notify(t)}}function J(t,e){e.prototype=X(t.prototype),e.prototype.constructor=e}function K(t,e){return e}function D(){}function G(){if("function"==typeof CustomEvent)try{return new CustomEvent("unhandledRejection")instanceof CustomEvent}catch(t){}return!1}function I(){if("undefined"!=typeof document&&"function"==typeof document.createEvent)try{return document.createEvent("CustomEvent").initCustomEvent("eventType",!1,!0,{}),!0}catch(t){}return!1}var B=t.scheduler,V=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&null!==process&&"function"==typeof process.emit?function(t,e){return"unhandledRejection"===t?process.emit(t,e.value,e):process.emit(t,e)}:"undefined"!=typeof self&&G()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=new e(n,{detail:{reason:o.value,key:o},bubbles:!1,cancelable:!0});return!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,CustomEvent):"undefined"!=typeof self&&I()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=e.createEvent("CustomEvent");return r.initCustomEvent(n,!1,!0,{reason:o.value,key:o}),!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,document):D}(),X=Object.create||function(t){function e(){}return e.prototype=t,new e};e.resolve=o,e.reject=r,e.never=i,e._defer=u,e._handler=y,e.prototype.then=function(t,e,n){var o=this._handler,r=o.join().state();if("function"!=typeof t&&r>0||"function"!=typeof e&&r<0)return new this.constructor(_,o);var i=this._beget(),u=i._handler;return o.chain(u,o.receiver,t,e,n),i},e.prototype.catch=function(t){return this.then(void 0,t)},e.prototype._beget=function(){return c(this._handler,this.constructor)},e.all=s,e.race=d,e._traverse=f,e._visitRemaining=l,_.prototype.when=_.prototype.become=_.prototype.notify=_.prototype.fail=_.prototype._unreport=_.prototype._report=D,_.prototype._state=0,_.prototype.state=function(){return this._state},_.prototype.join=function(){for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)t=t.handler;return t},_.prototype.chain=function(t,e,n,o,r){this.when({resolver:t,receiver:e,fulfilled:n,rejected:o,progress:r})},_.prototype.visit=function(t,e,n,o){this.chain(Y,t,e,n,o)},_.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){this.when(new k(t,e,n,o))},J(_,w),w.prototype.become=function(t){t.fail()};var Y=new w;J(_,b),b.prototype._state=0,b.prototype.resolve=function(t){this.become(y(t))},b.prototype.reject=function(t){this.resolved||this.become(new E(t))},b.prototype.join=function(){if(!this.resolved)return this;for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)if((t=t.handler)===this)return this.handler=R();return t},b.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.consumers,e=this.handler;this.handler=this.handler.join(),this.consumers=void 0;for(var n=0;n<t.length;++n)e.when(t[n])},b.prototype.become=function(t){this.resolved||(this.resolved=!0,this.handler=t,void 0!==this.consumers&&B.enqueue(this),void 0!==this.context&&t._report(this.context))},b.prototype.when=function(t){this.resolved?B.enqueue(new O(t,this.handler)):void 0===this.consumers?this.consumers=[t]:this.consumers.push(t)},b.prototype.notify=function(t){this.resolved||B.enqueue(new T(t,this))},b.prototype.fail=function(t){var e=void 0===t?this.context:t;this.resolved&&this.handler.join().fail(e)},b.prototype._report=function(t){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._report(t)},b.prototype._unreport=function(){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._unreport()},J(_,x),x.prototype.when=function(t){B.enqueue(new O(t,this))},x.prototype._report=function(t){this.join()._report(t)},x.prototype._unreport=function(){this.join()._unreport()},J(b,g),J(_,C),C.prototype._state=1,C.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){N(t,e,this,n,o)},C.prototype.when=function(t){H(t.fulfilled,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)};var Z=0;J(_,E),E.prototype._state=-1,E.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){o.become(this)},E.prototype.when=function(t){"function"==typeof t.rejected&&this._unreport(),H(t.rejected,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)},E.prototype._report=function(t){B.afterQueue(new q(this,t))},E.prototype._unreport=function(){this.handled||(this.handled=!0,B.afterQueue(new P(this)))},E.prototype.fail=function(t){this.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this),e.onFatalRejection(this,void 0===t?this.context:t)},q.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.handled||this.rejection.reported||(this.rejection.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection(this.rejection,this.context))},P.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.reported&&(V("rejectionHandled",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled(this.rejection))},e.createContext=e.enterContext=e.exitContext=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=e.onFatalRejection=D;var $=new _,tt=new e(_,$);return O.prototype.run=function(){this.handler.join().when(this.continuation)},T.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.handler.consumers;if(void 0!==t)for(var e,n=0;n<t.length;++n)e=t[n],M(e.progress,this.value,this.handler,e.receiver,e.resolver)},Q.prototype.run=function(){function t(t){o.resolve(t)}function e(t){o.reject(t)}function n(t){o.notify(t)}var o=this.resolver;L(this._then,this.thenable,t,e,n)},k.prototype.fulfilled=function(t){this.f.call(this.c,this.z,t,this.to)},k.prototype.rejected=function(t){this.to.reject(t)},k.prototype.progress=function(t){this.to.notify(t)},e}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}]},{},[1])(1)});  
//# sourceMappingURL=Promise.min.js.map

 

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

 

moment.locale('en_US');

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(e){"use strict";void 0===e.dependencyFailure||e.dependencyFailure?(e.onerror=null,e.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",e.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(e,t){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(t.url)){e.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");a&&e.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a)}}}),"ontouchstart"in e||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(e).on("keyup",function(e){if(27===e.which){$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var e=$(this);e&&e.data("bs.modal")&&e.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&e.modal("hide")})}}),e.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

 

 

// Must be loaded after React bundle - depends on createStore in the bundle  
var parsedStore = {"userData":{"reqCookies":{}},"wallet":{"amount":0,"justSpentCurrency":false,"amountJustSpent":0},"inbox":{"messages":[],"threads":[]},"modal":{"modalVisible":false,"authModalForm":"signup","userType":null}};  
window.store = window.app.components.createStore(parsedStore);

 

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=282d7b4","te");

 

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

 

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

 

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
// WEB-6451 Special entity for invite friend link  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

 

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Google+":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"%s Read":["","%s Reads"],"%s Vote":["","%s Votes"],"%s Part Story":[""],"By":[""],"First published:":[""],"Ongoing":[""],"Updated":[""],"Read":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Recent Comments":[""],"Table of Contents":[""],"Details":[""],"No comments listed yet.":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"Continue":[""],"Continue with Google":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Birthday":[""],"By clicking below, you agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Start Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log In":[""],"#%1$s in %2$s":[""],"See all rankings":[""],"Report this story":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"%1$s by %2$s":[""],"By %s":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Discover":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Create":[""],"Community":[""],"The Wattys":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Writers":[""],"Search":[""],"Search Stories & People":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Log in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Get the App":[""],"About Us":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

 

!function(){function n(n){var i,t,d={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};if(n=n||window.event,"start"===(i=n.type in d?"hidden"===d[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[e]?"stop":"start")){t={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0}}window.te.push("event","app","session",null,i,t)}var e="hidden";e in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(e="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(e="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(e="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[e]&&n({type:document[e]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

 

!function(){window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4)}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

 

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {} 

 


End file.
